Amanozako
Amanozako (''天逆毎, "Heaven Opposing Everything") ''is an A-Class Apparition from Demon Realm. She rules over a large number of demonic followers, and is able to pass more-or-less freely through the Kekkei Barrier surrounding her home with the use of her Limiter Bands. Appearance Amanozako is tall by human standards, standing just shy of six foot. She has fair, pale skin, and intelligent, devious red iris with slitted pupils, and keen, pointed ears. Two long, deep purple horns protrude from her forehead, just below her hairline, and curve back over her head. Her pure white hair with is typically worn long and straight down, reaching the back of her knees, with a portion tied back behind her head. She has a powerful, segmented tail that forms from the base of her spine, ending in a small stinger. Usually, she wears a skin tight outfit, dyed in shades of purple and violet, designed to accentuate her figure. While in the living world, Amanozako wears a pair of Limiter Bands, one on either wrist, taking the form of two large wristbands with metal spikes. She can remove these, vastly increasing her power, though it is a hassle to put them back on, should she wish to pass through the barrier once more. Personality Cruel and malicious, Amanozako enjoys nothing more than the suffering of others, and will actively go out of her way to inflict pain. She will often use her considerable strength to carve of a swath of blood in order to gain followers, and has used this method to elevate herself to deity status among many demons and humans alike. Amanozako is for the most part narcissistic, mocking her opponents at every chance possible, while being playful even in the midst of battle. She also believes herself a rightful queen of Demon Realm and has a complete dislike of humans, and even lower caste demons, believing them inferior and impure. She is relentless in her pursuit of her own desires, and will not let anyone of anything stand in her way. Additionally, she has a violent temper, as is prone to fits of rage at the slightest provocation. While intense and destructive, these fits are generally short lived and can usually be calmed by her companion, Hisako. Abilities Because of her Limiter Bands, Amanozako is considerably weaker in the Living World than in Demon Realm, as the bands reduce her from an A-Class demon to an upper B. Despite this, she still boasts physical strength far beyond normal human capacity, and can augment it even further through the use of her Yoki. Her teeth and claws alone are strong enough to rend steel, and she can snap a sword with a single bite. While the bands limit her attacking power, she designed them to allow her to retain her potent defensive abilities. Using her Yoki, she can create a barrier around herself which effectively negates any opposing Yoki, Chakra, or physical attack, with few exception. A variant of this ability also grants her a limited flight capability, allowing her to travel up to 500 meters at a time. Her Negativity can also be physically manifest, in the form of beam attacks, destructive blasts, or constructs of darkness. Though she is a dangerous opponent in her own right, she prefers not to get her hands dirty if she can avoid it, instead opting to allow others to fight in her place. Most commonly, this stand-in is her Yokai companion, Hisako. However, Amanozako also possesses not only the means and ability to summon other demons on a whim, she is also skilled in Genjutsu-like manipulation, and can convert humans to fight for her as well. Should all other options fail, Amanozako can resort to removing her Limiters while in the living world. This pushes her strength back up to full, allowing her to use her abilities at their highest capacity. Without her bands, she can also wield her most powerful weapon, the Maō no Kozuchi (Demon King's Hammer). History Over her centuries of life, Amanozako has frequently visited the living world. In the past, she was received as a deity, a Tengu Goddess, and worshipped by humankind. This was the initial reason for her multiple return visits, as she quickly grew to love the admiration she received from her subjects. However, as time passed, and fewer and fewer humans continued to worship the old gods, she began to grow resentful of the humans, and the reasons for her trips to the living world changed. She now sought the destruction of mankind, and the rejoining of the living and Demon realms, through the removal of the Kekkei Barrier. In between these trips, Amanozako solidified her power in the Demon Realm, and began to amass her own worshippers amongst demonkind. Using her considerable defensive capabilities, as well as the legendary demon sword, Mao's Hammer, she has been able to collect a large number of fervent followers and subjects. Unwilling to rest until all of Demon Realm aligned under her rule, Amanozako has challenged the reigning Demon King multiple times, but failed in each attempt. She is, notably, the only challenger to escape with her life after each defeat, leading some to speculate that the Demon King has no wish to actually kill her. Credits